Triple Wedding
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara are getting married to Keiko, Botan, and Yukina. YusukexKeiko, KuramaxBotan, KuwabaraxYukina, HieixMukuro, KoenmaxAyame,SakyoxShizuru


**Kitty: hello everyone this is my very first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, so please be gentle with me. I know that I've been writing Naruto and some Inuyasha fanfics, but I decided to do something different for now, I've just began to re watch Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Kymmie: can we get to the disclaimers already?**

**Kitty: why the rush?**

**(Kymmie points behind me and I look around and my eyes widened)**

**Kitty: HIEI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FRIDGE**

**Hiei: this damn thing wouldn't let me near my sweet snows, so I killed it**

**Kitty: YOU OWE ME A NEW ONE MISTER (gets a giant mallets and starts to chase him around the room)**

**Kymmie: okay then, let's bring the person who's going to do the disclaimer…KITTY WHO'S DOING THE DISCLAIMER**

**Kitty: (still chasing Hiei with a mallet) YUSUKE…GET BACK HERE HIEI**

**(Kymmie and Yusuke sweat dropped)**

**Yusuke: wait why am I doing the disclaimer**

**Kymmie: don't ask me, ask the authoress**

**Yusuke: fine…HEY KITTY WHY AM I DOING THE DISCLAIMER**

**Kurama: you lost to Kuwabara at rock, paper, scissors**

**Kymmie: where did you come from?**

**Kurama: I came as soon as Kitty began chasing Hiei**

**Kymmie: are you going to stop them?**

**(Kurama shakes his head)**

**Yusuke: fine…Kitty Uzumaki does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If she did, well we'll be doomed (gets hit by Keiko and Botan)**

**Keiko: Yusuke that's just so mean**

**Botan: you should some respect**

**Kymmie: let's get to the story**

**Triple Wedding**

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are getting married to Botan, Keiko, and Yukina. They've already became mates, but now they decided to get married in the human way. And yes Yukina knows that Hiei is her brother and so does Kuwabara, but Hiei and Kuwabara still hate each other and yes Kurama's family already know about spirit world and Youko. And Sakyo is very much alive thanks to Koenma. Anyway, will everything go as planned?

**Pair: YusukexKeiko, KuwabaraxYukina, KuramaxBotan, HieixMukuro, KoenmaxAyame, SakyoxShizuru**

Somewhere in a church, Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama Minamino or Shuichi and Kazuma Kuwabara were in a room as they get ready for a very special day, a special day that will change their lives forever, they're wedding day.

Oh yes, you read right, they are getting married to the love of their lives.

"Can you believe it, we're getting married, today is the day that I make Yukina my wife" said Kazuma Kuwabara as hearts appear in his eyes as he began to daydream about the life he and Yukina will be having making Yusuke and Kurama sweat drop at their friend's action.

"Will you shut up about it Kuwabara? You've been saying that over and over again" said Yusuke Urameshi as he began to roll his eyes.

Then Kuwabara stopped daydreaming to glare at the raven haired male.

"You're one to talk Urameshi, you wouldn't shut up about marrying Keiko since the day you proposed to her" he said.

"Tch, whatever" Yusuke said as he turned around trying to hide his blush.

Kurama stared at his friends before he shook his head as a smile appeared on his face.

Just then he noticed that Yusuke and Kuwabara were staring back at him.

"What?" he asked confused at the stares he was getting.

"Speaking of not shutting up for the past couple of months, I would say that you wouldn't stop talking about this day as well" Yusuke said smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked.

"Like you don't know, ever since the day you proposed to Botan that's the only thing you had to talk about for months" Yusuke said still smirking.

"I know right and to think this is the guy who's cool, calm and collected" Kuwabara said.

As he and Yusuke began to laugh while Kurama turned the color of his hair.

"You three wouldn't shut up for months, which now I'm glad that this day has finally come" said a voice.

And the grooms turned around to stare at the source of the voice to see Hiei there leaning on the wall with his arms crossed as he stared at them.

"Hey Hiei, long time no see" Yusuke said as he stared at him.

"Hn" said Hiei.

"What brings you here?" Kurama asked.

"Trying to make sure this big oaf doesn't have any cold feet" Hiei responded as he stared at Kuwabara.

"What did you call me shorty?" Kuwabara said as he glared at his future brother-in-law.

"What do you mean you're glad that the wedding is finally here?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean by that?" Kuwabara asked as he stopped glare at the fire koorime.

Hiei sighed before he spoke.

"Because for the past three months, you three have been talking none stop about this human wedding and when you're not talking about it, you're thinking about it and it annoyed me to no end"

With that response, the three males turned red as they looked the other way while Hiei smirked at their actions.

With the girls

Keiko Yukimura, Botan, and Yukina were sitting down in a couple of chairs as Shizuru, Ayame and Hinageshi were doing their hairs and make-up.

"Don't worry girls, by the time you're in there, the guys will look at nothing else, but at you" said Ayame.

At her comment, the brides began to blush at it.

"You really think so?" asked Yukina.

"Oh I know so" Ayame said causing the blush on Yukina's cheeks increase.

"I really can't believe that today is the day" Botan said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either" Keiko said.

"I'm so glad this day has finally arrived" Shizuru said as she worked on Yukina's hair.

"Why would you say that Shizuru?" asked Keiko as she, Botan and Yukina looked at her.

"Because ever since the guys proposed you, you three have been going to la la la land for the last three months that you've stopped doing what you normally do" Shizuru said.

"So true, especially you Botan" Ayame said as she worked Botan's eyes.

"And what's that supposed to mean Ayame?" asked Botan.

"I mean is that you've manage to ferry the wrong souls and you rode your oar around inside the palace humming" Ayame said.

At her statement, Botan began to blush while the other girls began to giggle.

"You three are going to be the most beautiful brides in the world" Hinageshi said as put some blush on Keiko's cheeks.

"Arigato" said the girls.

"Kazuma will have a heart attack when he sees what we've done to his Yukina" Shizuru said making her future sister-in-law blush some more.

"So, this wedding is the human version of a mating ritual?" asked Mukuro as she and Genkai were sitting on the couch as they watched.

"Exactly" Genkai said.

Then Mukuro smirked before she spoke.

"So, it would seem that both worlds are somewhat alike"

"It would seem so" Genkai said.

As soon as Shizuru, Ayame, and Hinageshi finished, they stared at their handiwork as they nod in approval.

"Perfect" said Ayame and Hinageshi while Shizuru smiled.

Then the brides stood up to look at a mirror to see what they look like as Hinageshi and Ayame were admiring them while Shizuru was packing the supplies she and the others used.

Yukina was wearing spaghetti strapped wedding gown and her sea-green hair was in a ponytail and all curled up. Botan was wearing a one sleeve wedding gown; her light blue hair held in a bun with little curls in the back. Keiko was wearing a V-necked wedding gown, her short brown hair, which she cut it back short because she liked it short, was also curled.

Genkai and Mukuro were still watching, smiling at how the brides looked when Genkai stood up from the couch and began to walk towards the door.

"I better go and get ready before the wedding begins" she said before she opened the door and walked out and closed the door.

Back with the guys

After the grooms calmed down their blush, Hiei still smirked at the reaction when all of a sudden there was knock on the door before it was opened and the four guys turned to stare at George went inside the room.

As soon as George was inside, he stared at the guys before she turned to face Hiei, who in turned stared at him.

"Hiei, it's time for you to head on out and wait with Koenma-sama" he said.

"Hn" Hiei said as he walked out of the room.

After he left, George turned to stare at the grooms once again and they in turned still stared at him.

"It is time for you three to head out to the altar, the ceremony is about to begin" he said before he turned around and left the room.

As soon as he left, the grooms stared at the each other before they gave each other a smile as they walked out of their dressing rooms one by one.

At the altar

The guys were already at the altar next to their best men when they saw the guests in the church. Kurama saw his human mother, his step-father and his step-brother and he smiled as he saw them.

Yusuke saw his mother there as well with her new boyfriend as they both sat behind Kurama's mother while Kuwabara saw his parents sitting down next to Atsuko and her boyfriend along with Shizuru's boyfriend, Sakyo.

"I wonder how our folks are doing not knowing that most of the guests here are demons and other people from Reikai" whispered Kuwabara.

"Koenma has made sure that our family would not notice he put some sort of spell on them right before they arrived here" answered Kurama.

"I see, so Kurama what will your name be? Your human name or the name you were born with?" Yusuke asked.

"Well I told my family the truth; at first they didn't believe me until I transferred into Youko in front of their eyes. Mother seem to have accepted well and so has my step-father and little Shuichi" Kurama said.

"So you're going with Kurama then?" Yusuke asked.

And Kurama nodded his head.

Then the guys heard music playing as the flower girl came in, followed by the ring bearer, and then in came the bridesmaids and the maid of honors as they walked with their escorts.

Just then they heard the organ play 'here comes the bride' as everyone at the church stood up as the door was opened and in came the brides and the guys stood there in shock to stare at their future wives there walking down with their escorts.

Kuwabara was staring at Yukina as she walks with Hiei. As Yukina walks with her brother, she couldn't help, but blush at the sight of Kuwabara staring at her with love in his eyes.

Kurama was gaping at Botan as she walks down the aisle with Koenma. As Botan walks with her boss, she couldn't help, but blush as she watched Kurama stare at her with love in his eyes.

Yusuke couldn't help, but stare at Keiko as she walks with her father. And Keiko couldn't help, but blush as she saw Yusuke staring at her as she walks down with her father.

All and all the guys were thinking the exact same thing.

'_Thank you Enma for bringing her into my life'_

And the girls were also thinking the exact same thing as they walked towards them.

As soon as the brides arrive to where the grooms are, Hiei, Koenma and Mr. Yukimura held out their hands as they held on Yukina, Botan and Keiko's hands towards the grooms.

"You better not let any harm come to Yukina" Hiei said as he glared at the orange haired male.

"I won't Hiei, I'm a man of my words" Kuwabara said.

"You better take good care of Botan, she's like my sister" Koenma said as he stared at the red head.

"I will take care of her like I always have" Kurama said.

"Take care of my Keiko, Yusuke" Mr. Yukimura said.

"You bet" Yusuke said.

After they gave the brides to their respective grooms, they went to their seats next to their loved ones.

After that, Genkai came to the podium dressed in a robe as she stared at the couple.

"Alright, alright, let's get this over with. Now then who gives these women away today? "She asked.

"We three" said Mr. Yukimura as he, Koenma and Hiei gave the girls to their respective grooms before they went to sit down with their loved ones

As soon as they took their seats, the couples stared at each other with love and adoration in their eyes and whispered 'I love you' to one another.

" Alright then, We are gathered here today to join the unions of Urameshi Yusuke and Yukimura Keiko, Kuwabara Kazuma and Jagashi Yukina, Minamino Kurama and Daioh Botan" Genkai began.

"Is there anyone who does not want these couples to be together, speak now or forever hold your peace" she said.

As she said that, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and Koenma and especially Genkai turned around and glared at anyone who dares try to object and everyone in the church gulp and stayed quiet and they turned back to the front.

"Excellent, now then let's begin this wedding" Genkai said.

And that the ceremony began until the ring exchange came.

First the guys had the rings in their hands as they held their brides' left hands with their other hand.

"Now repeat after me: with this ring, I thee wed" Genkai said.

And the guys repeated what she said as they put the rings on their girls' fingers.

And now it was girls' turn to grab a hold of the rings as they stared back at their grooms.

"Repeat the same thing: with this ring, I thee wed" Genkai said.

And the brides said that as they too put the rings on the guys' finger.

"Do you Kazuma Kuwabara take Yukina to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in healthiness and in sickness, for richer and for poorer, for better and for worse, till death do you part" Genkai said.

"I do" Kuwabara said.

"and do you Yukina Jagashi take Kazuma to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in healthiness and in sickness, for richer and for poorer, for better and for worse, till death do you part" Genkai said.

Yukina held a confuse look on her face before she remembered what she learned about the human weddings and remembered what those words mean and a smile appeared on her face.

"I do" she said.

"Do you Kurama Minamino take Botan to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in healthiness and in sickness, for richer and for poorer, for better and for worse, till death do you part" Genkai said.

"I do" Kurama said.

"and do you Botan Daioh take Kurama to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in healthiness and in sickness, for richer and for poorer, for better and for worse, till death do you part" Genkai said.

"I do" Botan said smiling brightly.

"Do you Yusuke Urameshi take Keiko to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in healthiness and in sickness, for richer and for poorer, for better and for worse, till death do you part" Genkai said.

"I do" Yusuke said.

"and do you Keiko Yukimura take Yusuke to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in healthiness and in sickness, for richer and for poorer, for better and for worse, till death do you part…well the third time" Genkai said.

"I do" Keiko said.

"By the powers invested in me, blah, blah, blah, I now pronounce you all husbands and wives, you three may now kiss your brides" Genkai said.

And the couples look at one another before they all sealed the deal with a kiss. After the kiss, the newlyweds pulled away and everyone in the church clapped their hands as one by one the couples began to head out the door.

Kuwabara and Yukina were the first ones to leave, followed by Kurama and Botan and then Yusuke and Keiko as they all were now outside as they head to the limo as they began to head to the Hotel where they'll be having their reception and where the newlyweds will be staying for the night.

As soon as they arrived at the hotel where the reception is being held, the newlyweds got out of the limo and went inside.

As soon as they were in, the guests began to clap and whistle making them blush.

Yukina was looking around the room until she saw the person she was looking for.

"There's Hiei with Mukuro, Shizuru and Sakyo. Let's go greet them Kazuma" she said as she turned her crimson eyes to stare at her tall husband and mate.

"Anything you say my beloved Yukina" Kuwabara said making the ice apparition blush before they walked away.

"And they call me whipped" Yusuke said before he got hit in the head by his wife.

"That's mean Yusuke" Keiko said.

"That's because you are Yusuke" Botan said giggling and Kurama joined as well.

"Oh shut up" Yusuke said as he turned red.

"BOTAN" came a shout and the couples turned around to see something red run over to them and hug the sky haired ferry girl.

"Hinageshi" Botan said as she hugged back the little ferry girl.

"Congratulation Botan-san, you too Keiko-san" Hinageshi said as she stopped hugging Botan and went to hug the brunette.

"Thank you Hinageshi" Keiko said as she hugged the red head.

"What about us?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, we are the husbands" Kurama said.

Then Hinageshi stopped hugging Keiko to stare at the guys.

"Oh right, congratulation" she said as she hugged them as well before she ran off as she saw Kuwabara and Yukina.

"Botan, Kurama" they heard another voice and the two pairs turned their heads to see Koenma standing there smiling at them along with Ayame, Shiori, Kazuya, and little Shuichi at a table.

"Let's go talk to them Kurama" Botan said.

"Of course love, I'm sure mother will be happy to hug her daughter-in-law" Kurama said smiling as Botan dragged him towards the table.

As soon as they left, Keiko dragged Yusuke to a table where their families are.

After they all talked to their family members and other guests, the deejay came up on stage and told the couples to have the first dance as husbands and wives.

After the dance, they couples each cut their own cakes and they bid farewell as they went to their own hotel rooms to celebrate their wedding night.

End

**Kitty: I know the ending kind of suck, but I was running out of ideas for this one and another idea for another story just came up that I'm going to be working on it later on…I hope**

**Kymmie: did you catch up to Hiei?**

**Kitty: yup**

**Kymmie: where is he?**

**Kitty: I tied him to a tree**

**Kymmie: why?**

**Kitty: to show him a lesson about destroying my fridge**

**Kymmie: so when are you going to update your other stories?**

**Kitty: Oh those? I still need to work on them, I ran out of ideas, so I'm going to put them on hiatus for now until I can get fresh ideas for them. And if you don't like the pairings that I put there, I'm sorry about that I like those pairings I'm a fan of them**

**Kymmie: how in the world did you manage to tie him up to a tree?**

**Kitty: I had help**

**Kymmie: who?**

**Kitty: *grins* not telling**

**Kymmie: alright then don't tell me**

**Kitty: please send reviews if you so wish to do so, I'm not forcing anyone to review it or anything if you feel like I am, I'm sorry…and if you review you get a cookie and your very own Hiei for free**

**Kymmie: aren't you suppose to ask Mukuro before trying to sell Hiei off**

**Kitty: I'm not selling him, I'm renting him…besides Mukuro gave me to go ahead. Anyway as I said before, review if you like, if not then that's okay too.**


End file.
